


Eating Stars

by Indieblue



Series: Let The Stars Fall As They May [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Hogwarts Founders Era, Letters, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indieblue/pseuds/Indieblue
Summary: Part Five of a collection of Founders drabbles, shorts, oneshots and random scenarios. Mainly Salazar/Helga and Rowena/Godric, because I ship them something intense. Some of them shall be happy and full of light, but some of them will be fraught with sadness and sorrow. Non-canon (not that there's a lot of that as it pertains to the Founders).





	Eating Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've been terrible at updating my work onto Ao3, but I have quite a few chapters of this series that I need to post onto here.
> 
> This is essentially what happens when Rowena Ravenclaw catches a cold.
> 
> My tumblr: indiebluecrown.tumblr.com
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

  _Godric,_

_Do you ever look up at the stars and wonder what it’d be like to taste one? How do you think they’d taste? I think perhaps they would taste like freshly fallen rain on a summer evening, but perhaps they would taste sweet like honeysuckle when its’ sweet smell fills your nostrils._

_Love,_

_Rowena._

* * *

 

_Salazar,_

_Rowena is ill, she’s talking about eating stars. I went up to check on her, and she was running a ridiculously high fever. It is probably from when she tried to explore the Black Lake even though it is almost winter._

_I know you’re irritated with me right now, but can you please make something to help? I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it. Please._

_Godric._

* * *

 

_Darling,_

_Rowena is sick, and Godric is begging me to fix up a remedy to help her get better. On top of sending me an owl, he also slept outside my private headquarters waiting for me to emerge so he could plead his case._

_If it wasn't utterly pathetic, it may have been endearing or sweet._

_Do you have any lavender leftover from your last trip? My stocks have been depleted without my noticing._

_Apparently Rowena asked Godric how he thought the stars would taste...it is a peculiar but interesting question. Perhaps they would taste sweet, but I doubt they'd be as sweet as you._

_Yours,_

_Salazar._

* * *

 

_Salazar,_

_You wanker. Where’s my yummy stardust and my pretty lion. I’m lonely and cold._

_Rowena_

* * *

 

_Godric,_

_I shall have the potion ready by nightfall, please control your witch, and go and see her for my sake. I can't deal with another nonsensical letter in which she calls me names and whinges about your stupid face._

_Salazar_

_P.S. I want a properly thought out and detailed letter stating why I am better than you, and for you to swear that you will not speak of last month’s events to a soul, living or dead._

* * *

 

_Lovely Lion,_

_The snake brought a green vial for me to drink earlier, it smelt funny. I didn't want to take it...though I might if you came to **see me**. You're a wanker too._

_Ravishing Rowena_

* * *

 

_Love,_

_Since neither of you **grown arse men** can give a **poorly** woman a ruddy potion, I had to do it. I transfigured my features to look like Godric, and she happily took the potion after I let her babble to me for a bit._

_I stayed with her for a few hours, and her fever broke. A couple of the older students have promised to check up on her every so often._

_I need to go home to Wales for a few days since it’s my Mother's birthday...the last time I left chaos ensued, would I be foolish to assume that that will **not** happen again?_

_Behave yourselves._

_Yours,_

_Helga._

_P.S. Don't think that sweet talking in that owl, and in my chambers a couple nights ago was enough to change my mind about going to Wales. I don't get to see my Ma very often. Trust me, I’ll be back before you know it._

* * *

 

_Godric,_

_You didn't answer my question. What do you think the stars taste like?_

_Love,_

_Rowena_


End file.
